Phase
by FireandIce128
Summary: Even someone like Tim Drake goes through a hard time. All he wants is to feel important, just like the others.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **A Tim Drake fic, with an angsty Tim. Tim Drake is one of my favorite characters in the comic book universe, and presently, I feel like he's underrated. This story came to mind when I thought about how Tim deserves more credit.**

 **This fic also features those who are close to Tim because the whole focus is not only on Tim himself but his relationship with others. (Ex: The batbros will be seen and there will be a little bit of TimKon).**

 **In terms of Tim's background, I based it off of current comics (new 52-present). Everything else, I'm basing it off of pre-new 52.**

 **I know that the new 52 erased key points that contributed to Tim's character. However, I liked how the new 52 showed him as a character who came from good beginnings, unlike the typical hero arising from trauma in his/her past. To me, it made him unique.**

 **His background won't be the focus of the story though. This is a fanfic of Tim Drake going through a rough time. Now on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC Comics.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.

Tim Drake for short.

High IQ, great with advanced technology, unique detective skills, good at martial arts, pro at gymnastics, and a warm heart. What more can someone expect? He was a unique young man that was raised by loving parents. For sure, his parents would never stop bragging about their child. He succeeds in everything he does, and they would always continue to cheer him on. Any parent would be proud of having a son like Tim, and Tim himself couldn't be any more thankful for having them.

Moreover, to prove that he was skillful, he single-handedly uncovered Batman's identity. Being Robin was what he wanted, and was what he thought Gotham needed. Though Bruce was unwilling to take him in as a sidekick at first, especially since he lost Jason at the time, Tim was able to convince him otherwise. Unfortunately, in order to gain that attention from Bruce, he nearly got his parents killed for his actions. At that time, stealing $100 million from the Penguin and giving it to the poor seemed like a bright and heroic idea when it comes to gaining the attention of the Batman. However, Tim learned his lesson when the Penguin sent his men to murder his family.

It was then when his family was put into a witness protection program, and Tim himself was placed under the care of Bruce Wayne. As much as he missed living with his parents, he got along well with Bruce and the rest of his friends and family. Not to mention Bruce was like a godfather to him. In addition, he even gained some brothers as well. Surely there was some serious tensions at first, but they all began to look at each other as one big family even though some of them won't admit it.

Being part of Bruce's family was surely satisfying. When Bruce took him in, he was able to become Robin, and soon, Red Robin.

And being Red Robin was a blessing. He couldn't be any happier.

So why isn't he happy now?

Tim thought that to himself all night. It was hard to go to sleep when negative energy kept him up. The emotions he felt the past months were weighing him down.

It was the feeling of loneliness.

The feeling of being neglected.

He felt like he was left out, and it just made him feel lonesome and insecure.

Did no one care about Red Robin?

For the past nights, he had been plagued by bothersome thoughts that were preventing him from getting adequate hours of sleep. For example, it was a joy to be welcomed into Bruce's family, but did Bruce want him only because Tim would never give up fighting to garner his attention? Was he just an annoyance? He wants to believe these feeling to be untrue, but why does Red Robin seem to be pushed to the side?

Though not biologically, Bruce was a father figure to him, especially since he rarely gets to see his own parents anymore. He just wants to be wanted.

To be cared for.

To be relied on.

To be loved.

Not just from Bruce, but everyone else too.

Bruce and Dick are always in communication.

Bruce always expresses sorrow over Jason.

Bruce was able to create a stable and loving father-son relationship with Damian.

Though Bruce never really shows emotion, Tim can see it through his eyes that he is happy to have them. So how come Tim never saw it when Bruce was around him? It's like he rarely feels like a _son_ to him anymore, the way the other three are to him.

One of the others notions that bothered him was the fact that Jason and Damian had practically tried to kill him in the past. In the beginning, they were horrible to him. That included insensitive insults and brutal beatings. And yet, Bruce seemed to find some sort of way to welcome them into open arms. No matter how much Jason tried to hurt Tim, Bruce always wanted him back. No matter how disrespectful Damian was to Tim (and still is), Bruce was still determined to get close to him.

 _Them_ , not him.

Tim wasn't going to lie, Bruce did a good job. Jason and Damian changed a lot over the years. On the other hand, the connection between Bruce and Tim himself began to diminish. That's the thing that bothered him, especially since Tim was never initially a problem with Bruce unlike Jason and Damian.

Aside from that, he's been getting more distant from his Teen Titans friends as well. After each member of the Titans went their separate ways, busy schedules kept everyone apart. It was another reason why his relationship with Kon ended. Though the break-up itself wasn't bad, the effect took a toll on him.

The sour emotions and heartache were becoming unbearable. To Tim, it felt like he was walking around with a chain of cement blocks tied to his back. He can only go so far, only to be worn down eventually.

It was like a sign of depression.

The feeling of emptiness and being unwanted are common triggers of such a condition. Needless to say Tim is already on that path, and who's to say he hasn't already succumbed to it.

What's the point of trying his best if the others could really care less? What's his relevance in the family anymore? And was he ever relevant?

As much as it pained him to think, maybe he wouldn't feel this way if he never even tried to figure out the identity of the Batman in the first place. His own parents made him feel special, and the fact that he made them proud was one of the greatest feelings in the world. Maybe the thought of wanting to become Robin was the most foolish thing ever. After all, he always blamed himself for almost getting his parents killed by the Penguin's men. If he had never pushed himself to obtain the role of Robin, his parents wouldn't be in the in the witness protection program they're in now. He would have stayed in his original home the whole time, where he felt special. Where he felt acknowledged.

It was a scary thought. Throughout his life as Red Robin, he gained a family and best friends. Now, it sounds like he's regretting that role because it doesn't seem significant anymore and no one seems to think he matters. Gotham has Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Batgirl, Robin, and even Batwoman. Outside of Gotham, the whole world has the Justice League and the multiple sidekicks who work with them.

Why become Red Robin then?

Sure, he always wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be the sidekick that Batman needed. He wanted to be the hero he thought Gotham deserved. He wanted to make his parents proud. And of course, he wanted to be happy with his life.

But now, he's not happy.

He feels invisible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Key Character: Dick Grayson**

* * *

Another typical boring day, and Tim is in the Batcave monitoring Batman and Robin's patrol in Gotham's east end. Of course, they're out there where all the action is, while Tim himself is forced to remain indoors. Bruce's excuse is that "he's good with computers," even though Bruce can handle this technology himself. Heck, Bruce himself was the one who designed it! Alfred can even manage this for crying out loud. Why is it that even Damian can go out for some action, but not him?

It's been almost an hour, and no intense activity has been going on yet. Surely, Bruce and Damian must be having casual conversations while observing the neighborhood from above a rooftop.

And Tim is left in the dust yet again.

"Anything suspicious going on yet?" Tim asked through the intercom.

"Not yet Red Robin, keep monitoring," Bruce replied simply.

It sure sounded like he was brushing him off. Another typical treatment.

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps coming down the stairs behind him. Eyes still locked on the computer, Tim spoke to the supposed person walking towards him, "I'm all good down here Alfred. I don't need any help or snacks."

Despite his assumption, the voice that replied wasn't Alfred's.

"Well geez Timmy, hello to you too," replied an upbeat voice.

Tim turned to find the all-familiar face of a brother still dressed in his famous black and blue costume. "Dick? I thought you were taking care of business in Bludhaven?"

"I was, but the threats weren't as bad as expected. Just a few ugly crime lords and their men. None of them can ever handle getting their butts beat by the one-and-only Nightwing."

Tim rolled his eyes but with a small grin on his face. Typical Dick Grayson with his prideful yet comical personality. It's one of the reasons why people find it hard to hate him, except for criminals (in which Dick loves to tease).

Tim always admired Dick for those reasons and more. He was the first Robin, the original. Kind-natured, good-hearted, funny, and nice to talk to. He is also apparently quite charming, as the tabloids and young women make him out to be (allowing Tim to role his eyes even more). In all honesty, Tim kind of envied him. It was always "good Dick this" and "good Dick that." He was always looked at positively, both as a hero and a person. People definitely gave him lots of attention ever since he began as Robin. He was quite a big deal.

If only Tim had that luxury.

Dick Grayson was like an expectation that was hard to live up to. Sure, Tim had lots of stellar grades in all his years of education, but trying to be like Dick was harder than any test he ever studied for. Furthermore, Bruce can just never seem to give him an A+.

"Crime lords are locked up now?"

"Yes sir," Dick answered actively, "No criminal activity in Bludhaven for the meantime now that those punks are behind bars."

Tim grinned once more, but with a more diminished look on his face. Indeed, good for Dick, but when was the last time he himself ever put a criminal behind bars? Been quite awhile, it seems. Nothing but punching thugs here and there, while Batman and Robin usually handle the major tasks.

"Everything okay?"

Tim jerked, not wanting to alert Dick of any negative emotions, "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm just bored, that's all. Nothing skeptical happening while Batman and Robin are on patrol, and I'm just sitting here waiting for a sign."

"Ah I see," Dick replied as he leaned forward and clicked the speaker button on the intercom, "How's daddy and son doing with the patrol eh?"

"Where did you come from?" Damian firmly spoke from the other line. From the sound of it, it seemed like he was excited to hear Dick's voice.

"Issues in Bludhaven better have been settled, Nightwing," Bruce added in.

"Oh Batman, you know there's nothing you can assign me that I can't handle."

"Don't be so sure of that boy."

No matter how serious Bruce sounded, Tim could still detect the sense of enjoyment through his voice. It was obvious that he, as well as Damian, enjoyed having Dick around. For the past months, he never detected that sense of happiness when Tim was around him, or either of them for that matter. That notion began to bother him.

Dick giggled loudly right before releasing his hand from the speaker.

"Bruce should just admit it, I'm awesome," the older brother proclaimed playfully.

"Yes Dick," the younger one replied quite dishonorably, "Everyone adores you."

And all of a sudden the atmosphere changed. Dick sensed a small attitude behind that tone of sarcasm. Had he pinched a nerve?

He was fooling around, and everybody knows he does that. Especially Tim.

"You okay Timmy?"

"Just fine," Tim answered nonchalantly with his eyes glued on the monitor that can never seem to have an alert.

"You know I was just playing around with Bruce, right?"

"Yeah yeah I know, you guys seem to have all the time in world for each other," Tim responded once more in an annoyed manner.

 _Alright, something's definitely bothering this kid,_ Dick thought to himself. He's used to this type of behavior from Damian and Jason, but definitely not Tim. It was kind of odd because out of everyone in the family, he only viewed himself and Tim as the more high-spirited ones.

Standing back from the batcomputer and facing Tim with a straighter posture, Dick asked once more, "Okay Tim, what's up?"

Silenced filled the batcave momentarily. When Dick Grayson's tone becomes serious, the whole setting changes. Tim instantly regretted letting his attitude get the best of him, but it was hard trying to keep his feelings tucked in.

"Sorry Dick, I'm just tired and not exactly in the greatest mood." That was one potential excuse that he thought he could try.

Too bad Dick wasn't buying it. "Really now, what's up?"

The younger brother took a few seconds to take a deep breath before speaking. "You're the original Robin. Everyone just seems to adore you. Even now, you're this hero that everyone in and around the city admires. Not to mention everyone in the family admires you most of all. No one forgets you." Tim paused as he turned to look at his older brother straight in the eye. "How would you feel if soon, none of that will apply to you anymore?"

Realization may have just hit Dick. Either that was a trivial question, or Tim was actually feeling that way himself. Though it seemed obvious that it was most likely the latter, it surprised him somewhat. His younger brother was always one who was curious and confident about himself, not one who was insecure. To Dick, it felt sort of strange having this conversation because he is not used to this type of demeanor from Tim. Damian or Jason, yes, but not Tim.

"I guess I wouldn't so happy about it," Dick answered, "Why?"

"Just asking, that's all."

"Tim," Dick spoke more sternly, "Why?"

Tim himself was not in the mood for this conversation, but he knows his older brother won't let it go. Dick was the type to get to the bottom of things, and he'll keep digging. That's another thing that currently frustrates him. Despite his nature as a caring brother, Tim was just not in the mood for it. If he were to vent to Dick, next thing he knows, it'll go to Bruce and the rest of the family.

"I just wanted to know," Tim weakly lied, "That's all."

"I'm not having that as an answer."

"Well what do you want?"

"The truth," Dick stated firmly. No doubt he knows what Tim is feeling, but he needs Tim to say it himself. He needs to be sure, so that he can be there for his younger brother.

As much as Tim wanted to tell him to forget about it, he can see Dick's eyes filled with worry and plead. Taking a short breath, Tim spoke, "I'm fine Dick. It's just frustrating having to sit here and do nothing. I just want to be out there, that's all. It sucks being stuck in here." At least that excuse was almost fully accurate.

Yet again, Dick was still not having it. He knows Tim, which means he can tell when he's lying or not telling the whole truth. Right when he was about to open his mouth to say something, a distress signal came on the monitor.

"Nightwing," the voice of Batman came through the intercom, "We have identification of a gang member associated with recent criminal activities in Bludhaven. We could use you for this. Red Robin can still keep track."

 _Typical,_ Tim thought to himself.

With his hand pressing down on the speaker, Dick replied, "I'll be right there."

Right before leaving, he placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "We'll talk about this later."

"There's no need to, Dick, seriously," Tim told him strictly, "Now get out there."

As much as Dick wanted to further console him, right now is not the time. He ran towards the secret entrance of the cave, hoping to resume this conversation later.

As for Tim, right after Dick left the batcave, he just continued staying in place on that single chair. He could have helped, but of course it was a better idea having Nightwing tag along.

Tim could have made this a big deal, but he won't. After all, it's happened before. A good amount of times.

He's used to it by now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Key Character: Jason Todd**

* * *

The task for Tim today was to observe one of the poorest districts in Gotham City. While Batman and Robin are together somewhere else (of course), Tim was tasked to observe one of Gotham's slums. According to Bruce, he was able to gather some information yesterday from a gang member who made some illegal deals with a few residents from this particular neighborhood.

 _"If there's any lead you can find there, you can help report that information to the GCPD in order to obliterate these illegal trades going around in the city,"_ Bruce told him the day before.

That's why Bruce gave Tim this job.

It was basically a side mission, while Batman and Robin were working on the main thing. Even though he won't deny that this current mission is for a good cause, he can't help but feel like he's playing an optional quest in a videogame that no one bothers to play. Any sort of job involving insider trading, whether it be drugs or weapons, is usually simple enough to be handled by a couple of GCPD officers.

Overlooking the neighborhood from a rooftop and all dressed in his Red Robin costume, Tim began observing the sight around and below him. The different architectures of each building, the racial diversity of the people walking around, the multiple ethnic restaurants, the abandoned apartments, the public housing projects, and the different models of old cars driving by. After gazing for what seemed like hours, there's really nothing else he can do besides observing everyone's lifestyles and wondering what they're up to. Aside from being outdoors, this task was almost similar to the one he had yesterday, where he sat in the batcave monitoring Batman and Robin's movements. Nothing to do besides waiting for something to happen.

"Oh look, it's the replacement," a voice came from behind him.

Tim sighed. He knows pretty well who's mouth that tone just came from. It was deep, blunt, and dismissive. Plus, who else would call him "replacement."

"Hey Jason," he greeted unenthusiastically.

"What are you doing in my part of the city?"

Not one greeting and straight to the point, typical Jason Todd. It was rare for him to act with some sort of kindness what so ever. Sure, he grew up in tough beginnings and endured a painful experience, but would it hurt just to show at least a little of bit affection every once in awhile?

They are _brothers_ , or at least should be.

"I'm on a lookout," Tim answered inattentively, "Batman put me here on patrol."

With his arms crossed together, Jason added, "Heh, daddy bat puts you on another boring mission huh? I can tell just by how much fun your having."

Tim clenched his teeth in response to that sarcasm. Even though he's used to Jason's rude demeanor, the unfortunate thing was that what he said was true.

"Jason, can't you just leave me alone and let me work?"

"Number one," Jason spoke firmly, "This is my part of town. Number two, why can't you go patrol somewhere else?"

The thing that was starting to drive Tim crazy was the fact that Bruce even admires him. He understands that losing a Robin (losing a _son_ for that matter), is a heartbreaking experience. Yet, despite all the treacherous things Jason had done, Bruce would always want Jason back home. Despite all the murders he committed, despite all the harsh things he said, and last but not least, despite almost killing Tim himself, Bruce would still want him back home. And what does Jason do? He pushed him away. That is something Tim would have never done to Bruce. Why can't Bruce admire Tim the way he admires Jason?

"I don't understand why Bruce even admires you one bit."

He couldn't help it, it just slipped.

"...What?" Jason was taken aback. That statement was quite an offense.

Turning to face the man in the red hood, Tim asked, "What did I ever do to you Jason?"

Jason was surprised by the sudden tone of his voice. It sounded very, un-Tim. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"All I ever wanted was to become Robin and continue your legacy. I didn't want to take your place at all. Heck, I didn't even expect myself to be good at it like you or Dick in the first place."

"Alright?" Jason replied, feeling confused about the sudden tension, "I guess that's great to know..."

Tim rolled his eyes at his lack of sympathy. "I never did anything to you," Tim spoke more strictly, "And yet what did you do? You almost killed me. All because I just wanted to continue your legacy. I was an innocent boy trying to do good. I wanted to make you proud, and you almost killed me because of it."

Jason slightly winced. Where did this come from? He never really thought about his past actions until Tim randomly shoved it in his face, but yet he was still confused on where this attitude came from. "I- I'm sorry?"

"Yeah," Tim replied softly as he turned to head somewhere else, "Well I'll just patrol somewhere else now that you seem to have this place under control."

"Now just hold up a sec," Jason demanded.

Tim halted at his request, closing his eyes and breathing through his nostrils because he knows some sort of explanation will be extracted from him.

Taking off his red hood, Jason asked, "What is all this about?" He understands why Tim may still hold a hidden grudge, despite their relationship getting better the past year. The other question is, where did this come from?

"It's none of your business," Tim stated.

"I just want to know where this shit came from. You and I have been getting along lately, so I don't get why the hell you're randomly throwing the past in my face."

"It was just a sudden memory," Tim stated simply, thought it was obviously a lie, "And it's easy to throw it back in your face since you never approach me kindly." That one wasn't a lie.

"Lose the shitty attitude Tim," Jason requested, "Something's clearly bothering you. I just wanna see if I can help."

"Well, I don't need it."

"Is it wrong for me to help?" Jason asked particularly, "Anything wrong with me trying to help a brother out?"

"Brother?" Tim hissed, "So now you finally call me that? When did you actually care?"

Jason paused at the sudden enmity eliciting from the young man. "Why are you acting like this, Tim? It doesn't seem like you at all."

 _Tim._ It's actually pretty rare to hear his real name coming out of Jason's mouth instead of a derogatory one.

"You don't know what I'm feeling," Tim muttered under his breath.

"I don't? Try me," Jason insisted.

Tim took a deep breath. Similar to Dick, Jason won't let it go as well.

"It just sucks feeling left out," Tim stated, "That's all." That was a good enough explanation. He didn't feel like going into an all-out vent because he wasn't looking for attention. Though he would greatly admire if some consideration was given to him every once in awhile, he wasn't going to go beg for it.

Jason let out a small chuckle, but more of a sarcastic one rather than an actual one. "You don't think I ever felt like that?"

Tim looked back at him, his facial expression turned from annoyed to slightly curious.

"To feel left out?" Jason continued. "To feel like no one cares. To feel unloved. To feel un-avenged. To feel unwanted. You don't think I ever felt any of that before?"

Jason did have a point. Not to mention he suffered PTSD after what the Joker did to him. Other than that, it must hurt to know that Bruce never "got rid" of the Joker even after what he did to a young man who was like a son to him.

"After all the bullshit that happened, I came back to help Gotham in a way Bruce couldn't have," Jason furthermore stated. "His notion of not killing seemed stupid, and it still is to me up to this day. What's the point of keeping bad guys around if they're still going to fuck shit up? I was helping Gotham by getting rid of these assholes, and then what? Bruce did not accept my actions. That's what pushed me away, and it also hurt to know that he left the Joker alive even after what he done to me."

Tim was not going to deny that Jason went through many tough times, but there were some things that still bothered him. "So how does almost killing me make it any better? I was innocent. Why did you attack me when I became Robin?"

Jason bit his lip, which is something he never usually does. He was never put in a situation like this. "I'll admit, I was jealous of you, okay?" Jason replied with his hands up. "I was also angry at Bruce for having me replaced, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry about that, okay? But I also wanted to see if you were worthy enough of being Robin. I wanted to see how strong you were. Needless to say, you passed Tim. You didn't give up."

It was a compliment, but Tim was still not in the mood. He continued looking at the ground with a dazed feeling.

"You should feel lucky," Jason added, "Be lucky Bruce welcomed you into open arms. Not all of us still have that luxury."

 _Oh the irony,_ Tim thought to himself. "Really now? Is that what you still think?"

"Well you're the one living peacefully in Wayne Manor with Alfred serving you anything you want. I don't exactly have that."

"Have you ever taken the time to consider that it's all your fault for never coming back home in the first place?" Tim retaliated.

"That's cause Bruce and I are way too much at odds."

"But not anymore, right?" Tim questioned. "You haven't killed in awhile. You began to talk with me, Dick, and Damian more. You participated in some missions with us, and you and Bruce already had a couple of missions together. I can tell that you definitely changed, at least a little. So why don't you come home?"

"I- I don't know," Jason slightly stuttered, and he never usually stutters either. "I guess it'll be hard for me to get used to shit again, especially after everything that happened. It'll be hard to get used to living under Bruce's roof again."

"And that's the thing!" Tim claimed annoyingly, "You still push him away! Even if you or Bruce are at odds, no matter how much you treated me like shit back then, and no matter how much you push him and the whole family away-"

He pointed his finger right at Jason.

"YOU Jason! Even after you push all of us away, even after all the horrible things you did, Bruce still grieves for you! He still wants you back home!"

The Red Hood stood still, eyes locked on Red Robin but no words coming out.

"Why you?" Tim questioned. "What makes you any more special than me? I can tell that he wants you back home so much. He wants to be able to work with you, to cooperate with you, to help change your ways. He may not say it, but I can easily see it."

Still no words from the Red Hood. He never really thought about how his absence affected Bruce.

"I always used to feel bullied by you Jason," Tim added, "I hated you. I hated you for what you did to me. I just wanted to be part of your legacy, not to be beaten senseless by you. Beaten to the point where I almost died. Even now, I still get called all those bullshit insults you or Damian throw at me."

Again, still no words, but Jason tensed. The feeling of guilt crept around all inside him. He didn't know where it came from, but clearly Tim has been holding some animosity for quite a while. The same question still remains, where did this come from? After all these years, why did Tim bring it up randomly?

"And yet," Tim continued, "Bruce still grieves for you. As for me, I'm just brushed to the side. I never did anything bad, and despite all the crap you done, he still wants _you_ back. He still cares for you. _You_ , not me."

 _'Not me,' is that what this is about?_ Jason thought.

"So is that the problem here?" Jason finally spoke. "Are you jealous of me or something cause you feel neglected by Bruce? Is that why you're throwing all my mistakes back in my face?"

"I was always the one pushed to the side!" Tim yelled with his fists clenched, clearly ignorant of Jason's current emotion, "By you, by Bruce, by everyone! No one even gives a damn about Red Robin! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you actually killed me that day because it's not like I would ever become important anyway! No one cares about me!"

After the emotions that were unleashed, silence fell upon them. The only thing that can be heard were the sounds of cars from down below, the wind blowing on their faces, and Tim's heavy breathing. It was an awkward pause because one didn't know what else to say and the other just began to understood the situation. It was quite an astonishment because never before had Tim acted like this.

Seeing Tim's distressed look even with his mask on, Jason walked over to his younger brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Tim, that's not true."

Shoving his older brother's hand away, Tim responded, "What would you know? You're never home to see it." He said as he walked over to the edge of the building and prepared to grapple away. "I'll patrol somewhere else, I'm done with this area."

"Tim! Wait!"

It was too late. Tim left swiftly.

 _I know cause I care._

* * *

 **So this interaction was quite challenging to write. Before the new 52, Jason and Tim had quite some tensions with each other. However, in current issues (specifically Robin War), they're getting along quite well. Jason basically became a much better person. Basically, I tried to tie both aspects together to create a particular background in this scene.**

 **As you comic book readers may know, when Tim mentioned how he wanted to continue Jason's legacy and how Jason almost beat him to death, that was from pre-new 52. When Jason mentioned how they have been getting along, that was influenced by the events of new 52 & current issues right now. **

**Just wanted to clear that up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: If you're a TimKon shipper, this chapter is for you. If not, you can skip it or just read it anyway.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Key Character: Connor (Kon) Kent**

* * *

It was almost midnight in Gotham. The moon was full, it's glow glistening over the city. Tonight was one of those rare nights in this gloomy city, where not one cloud tainted the clearness of the sky. This is the type of night when it was common for citizens to relax outdoors, whether from a balcony or an open park, in order to gaze their eyes up above.

Not Tim Drake, however. Despite the Wayne Manor having one of the best settings, where one can see the moon shine over Gotham's skyline, Tim remained in his bedroom. His blankets snuggled half his body, while the curtains remained open so the moon's rays can shimmer in. It added a beautiful lighting into his bedroom, but it was still dark enough for him to settle into bed.

Bruce and Damian were out doing whatever, while Dick and Jason were somewhere doing whatever it is they do. Dick and Jason have been contacting him separately to meet up, but of course he wasn't in the mood. If he never brought up his feelings, they probably would have never noticed. It was irritating to know that the only reason Dick and Jason started to care was because he brought it up, particularly in a negative way.

 _"I'm all good Dick, please, let me go to bed."_ That was the last text he sent to his oldest brother.

 _"Damn it Jason! Just leave me alone! I don't need your help!"_ Those were the last words he said to Jason right before hanging up on him. He will admit, that was a little bit too much. It was somewhat easier to be rude to him now, but unfortunately, Tim was not in the mood to care.

It was ironic actually. Usually, venting is good because people get to unleash bottled-up emotions out from inside them. And yet, Tim still feels really low. Did he needed more venting? Should he have gone out tonight? Should he at least talk with his brothers? Doesn't matter now though. He already declined the offers, and plus bed right now was comfortable anyway.

Once he turned his face towards the wall, he saw something that surprised him. It was a shadowy figure that resembled a man. Turning around to see where that shadow came from, Tim was surprised to see who it was.

Kon-el.

Also known as Connor Kent, but Tim always preferred 'Kon.'

That's who he was, Kon.

There he was, hovering outside in mid-air and smiling from behind the glass with the moon shining behind him. Tim felt his heart jump. He wasn't expecting a surprise, especially from his ex in such a nice setting.

Tim walked out of bed and opened the windows. Despite his heart beating, it was great to see him again. "Hey… Kon."

"Hey Tim. Can I come in?"

"Uh… yeah. Sure."

Kon hovered in and landed on his feet. He took a glance around the room, the room he hasn't been in for quite awhile. The place where he and Tim would spend much time together. It sure wasn't one of the cleanest rooms, but it sure was a Tim Drake room.

"Ever thought about cleaning this place yet Tim?" Kon addressed with a smirk on his face.

"Haha, really funny," Tim answered sarcastically, but with a smile on his face as well. He missed hearing his voice. "So what brought you here today?"

"Oh you know," Kon answered without trying to sound awkward, "Just wanted to say hi and see what's up. And come on, talking with me seems much better than sleeping in on this rare beautiful night, eh? Just wanted to save you from the boredom."

"So you came up here through my window to save me? Way to make me feel like Rapunzel, Kon."

They both chuckled.

"Well at least you don't have to let down your long hair."

"True true. I don't need my hair yanked in order for you to climb up in here."

They both giggled even more. It felt great to hit it off on a friendly note. Even after the break-up, Tim and Kon were able to maintain a sense of professionalism. After all, they were best friends to start with, and despite the fact that the break-up may have had a hidden impact within each of them, they weren't going to lose the friendship they had.

"So how are you Kon?" Tim asked curiously.

"I'm doing well," Kon replied, "Things are going well in Metropolis. Clark is training me a lot."

"That's awesome," Tim said as he walked over and sat on his bed, "Clark is giving you the attention you deserve. That's great for you."

Suddenly, Kon noticed a solemn look on his face. "Everything alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, everything's going great here too."

Kon walked over and sat next to Tim. He knew Tim better than that, and he didn't have to see through him to prove it. "Tim…"

Tim sighed, "Fine… Not really."

Instantly, Kon was worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's not that big of a deal, honestly."

"Come on, tell me."

No matter how big or small the situation was, Kon never liked seeing Tim sad.

"Alright," Tim murmured, "It's just that… I feel left out. I live in a family filled with heroes, and I'm that one pointless one."

Kon was surprised, "What? You were never 'pointless' Tim."

"Tell that to Bruce," Tim pointed out, "He's constantly around Damian and Dick, not to mention still grieving for Jason. Me? Not really, I'm just kicked to the side."

"That's not true Tim."

Tim sighed again, "Thanks for believing that Kon, but honestly, how would you even know?"

"I remember seeing you and Batman working together a lot," Kon explained, "He trusted you, which is why he let you go out and form the Teen Titans, and look what happened. We were a successful team. We fought lots of crime, and it was thanks to your guidance. Bruce knows that."

Tim admired Kon's positive explanation, but unfortunately, it wasn't relevant today. "Thanks Kon, but that was the past."

"So? If he knows that then, he knows that now. He's probably busy trying to connect with Damian, especially since he's his biological son."

Though Kon had a point, Tim still thought it wasn't a good enough reason. "Look, I know Damian can be a hassle to start with, and I'm glad Bruce was able to build a relationship with him, but how is it fair that I become forgotten?"

"Come on Tim, don't believe that. Damian was tough to start with, but Bruce was determined to get him to change. That's probably why he didn't have that much time to be with you because he was trying to get into Damian's thick skull."

"I get that, Kon," Tim replied, "That was acceptable, but you should see them now. Yes, Damian did change a lot, but now only him and Bruce go out together. Not to mention Dick is often invited to their missions or patrols."

Kon had no response. All he did was look at Tim while he spoke.

"Ever since I came home after the Titans disbanded, that's how it was like here," Tim continued, "Bruce, Dick, and Damian. Also, Bruce wants Jason with them too, yet he seems to forget that I'm right here. I'm right here, when Jason was not. I'm just as much as a partner, a _son_ , to him too. But no! He would even want Damian or Jason around, but not me."

"Maybe cause you never needed 'fixing,' unlike those two," Kon claimed as he placed his hand on Tim's knee, "Bruce wanted to fix his sons, and he needs to do it by getting close to them. You never needed 'fixing,' Tim."

Tim stayed silent for a few seconds as Kon gently rubbed his back. Maybe Kon did have a point, but it still doesn't excuse the fact that he is often excluded.

"I know that I didn't come from difficult beginnings or traumatic events the way Dick, Jason, or Damian had, but I still don't see why that gives them special treatment."

"If you feel this neglected Tim, maybe you should talk with Bruce."

"No way," Tim affirmed, "I don't need to beg for attention. I shouldn't have to."

"Well do you want me to mention it to Bruce? I don't have to bring up your name."

"What?" Tim reacted as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever, "Kon, don't! Trust me, we don't have to mention this to Bruce."

"Well how are you going to feel any better then?" Kon questioned worryingly.

"I guess…. I guess I'll just get over it. It happened for awhile now, so I'll get over it eventually."

"Tim," Kon spoke calmly as he softly grabbed his hand, "I'm worried. Dick's worried. We just want to make sure you're okay."

 _Dick?_

"Huh, so Dick told you, didn't he?" Tim questioned.

All of a sudden, Kon felt like he screwed up. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Dick, but regardless, it was true. Tim needed to know that Kon was not the only one who was worried.

"He- He said you seemed off."

"So that's why you came then?" Tim questioned in an annoyed tone, "Because Dick told you too?"

"What?" Kon was slightly offended, "I came because I wanted to see if you're okay, not because of Dick."

"Well you guys can just let it go. Seriously, this is starting to get annoying. I'm fine."

"You sure about that?" Kon asked specifically, "Cause that's not what I'm seeing."

"Well I will be. Kon, please, let it go. Please."

"I just want to make sure you're okay Tim! I don't want to let it go."

"Well you let _me_ go before, you can do it again."

And silence fell upon the room.

Kon let go of Tim's hand, and Tim wasn't going to lie, his hand felt colder.

Moreover, Kon looked hurt.

It was sort of ironic, because Tim hated seeing Kon hurt just as much as Kon hated seeing him the same way. The worst part is, the pain was inflicted by him.

"I'm sorry Kon," Tim confessed, "I shouldn't have said that."

"I don't have to look into your heartbeat to know you're not 'fine' Tim," Kon addressed, "And I don't have to be Martian Manhunter to know that you're mad at me too."

That was true. Kon was always good at reading him.

As a matter of fact, he did hold a resentment towards Kon. If he and Kon were still together, he would have been happier. Being neglected by his family did hurt, but if Kon was there, he would have made it better. He wouldn't have been alone.

But Kon wasn't there, and Tim had no shoulder to lean on.

"Talk to me Tim," Kon pleaded.

"I just wish you would have tried," Tim stated softly, "I know we were busy. I know we were out saving people on totally different cities, and even different worlds, but I wish you would have tried to maintain our relationship. I would have."

"I'm sorry Tim," Kon replied as his voice cracked, "But how can you be sure we could have? We were so busy that we don't have time for each other anymore."

That was true. They were not Titans anymore, so they couldn't see each other 24/7. Not to mention Tim stays in the Gotham area, while Kon is with Superman all around the globe and other planets. Maybe it wasn't meant to work out, and that idea pains Tim.

This time, it was Tim who placed his hand on Kon's.

"Kon, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go back to Metropolis."

As soothing as his voice sounded, the words that came out were painful. Kon can tell Tim just wanted him to be happy, to go do his own thing without having to worry over him. Of course, that notion also worked vice versa.

Kon looked at Tim, seeing his watery eyes staring at the ground, lost. Before he could leave, he placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck Tim," Kon told him. It was all he could say.

After he flew out the window, the room felt colder. Not even Tim's blanket can warm him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** **:**

 **Key Character: Damian Wayne**

* * *

Life can be so boring. So bland. Nothing but just plain vanilla. No other flavors. No other color.

This was Tim Drake's life.

Currently, he's eating a sandwich alone in the kitchen with nothing on but a tank top and sweatpants.

The last time he saw Dick was a few weeks ago when he was glued to a chair.

The last time he saw Jason was the day after when he was stuck on a rooftop with nothing to do.

The last time he saw Kon was a week ago when he stayed in bed.

Whatever type of excuses he made or whatever strategy he used for evasion, it was actually quite impressive that he was able to avoid contact with any of them (especially Dick).

It actually surprised him. The more he avoids contact, the easier it is to avoid any emotional pain. Of course, he missed feeling "important," but sitting around and waiting for something to happen wasn't exactly the brightest idea either. This gave him the idea that maybe he should go out and do something. Either he can join an extracurricular activity or look for a college to apply too. He does have the skills and the brains, not to mention he's still seventeen.

Or better yet, why not travel? Travel to see different places, different people, and above all, to get away.

Sometimes life can't just involve playing Red Robin all the time. Maybe it was time to do something different, something meaningful. He can start whenever. How about today?

After all, going out and doing something meaningful was much better than staying in the manor with nothing to do. As a matter of fact, that's him right now, eating a meager meal.

"Can't you do something productive with your life, Drake?"

And there comes the voice of the demon child at such an ironic time.

Damian walked into the kitchen wearing gym shorts and a sweaty white tee. "Instead, you choose to sit there and eat a boring meal that Pennyworth could have made ten times better."

"Leave me alone Damian," Tim addressed. No doubt he was annoyed already.

"I'm just stating facts," Damian added as he looked around for fruits in the kitchen. Bruce was out in a charity event with Alfred. Whenever Damian and Tim had the house to themselves, he would always stay active by performing different exercises or training routines. It was a habit that never ceased ever since he first lived here.

After finding an apple, he went and sat on the opposite side of the table facing Tim.

"What is up with you?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, Dick or Jason told you about me?"

"Grayson was wondering what was up," Damian answered, "Haven't heard anything from Todd."

"You can tell him I'm fine."

"Tt. I've also been told to be aware of that lie."

Tim was getting frustrated. Seriously, _now_ his brothers pay attention to him? All he wanted was to actually feel like being part of the family, not to be looked after like a crying baby.

"Can't you guys just all let it go?" Tim exclaimed, "Seriously, you guys are making it too much of a big deal."

"Well why do sulk around like an imbecile?" Damian questioned.

"I'm not sulking around."

"Yes you are, you're just too foolish to notice."

Though he was used to this type of snotty behavior from Damian, now wasn't the time.

"Seriously Damian, stay out of my damn business!" He shouted at the eleven year-old.

Dick was right. Something about Tim seemed so, un-Tim. The gloomy face, the moody behavior, and the attitude were something he would find on the streets of Gotham, not on Tim Drake.

"Watch that tone Drake," Damian asserted, "That's the type of mouth that gets your head sliced if you were living with my grandfather."

"You're not even an Al Ghul anymore."

"I'm just making a point. Seriously, people are starting to find your personality to be quite bothersome. Stop being so annoying, Drake."

 _So I'm annoying now? I'm annoying because I feel left out? I'm annoying because no one gives a damn about me?_

"Don't accuse me of being annoying," Tim affirmed, "You don't know what's going on."

"Then how about you try talking to one of us?" Damian simply asked, "Maybe you should give that a try."

"Pfft. Who should I talk to? You?" The older brother questioned with sass clearly evident in his voice.

Damian will have to admit, he's never one to "comfort" Drake. Yet the sassy comment still slightly offended him.

"I'm not saying me, obviously," the eleven-year old rudely remarked, "One of the others in the family can certainly look after you since you clearly need your diaper changed."

This conversation was useless. The only thing Damian was doing was enhancing the negative emotions that Tim was slowly trying to forget about. Why is it that the young demon always has to find some sort of way to ruin his mood? It was ridiculous.

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" The teen lashed out with his hands grabbing his hair.

Usually, Damian would want to decapitate anyone who gives him this type of attitude. However, in this situation, he was too surprised to even think of that. As a matter of fact, he was too surprised to even respond.

"You were probably the one who caused this anyway," Tim further added, "You were the one who took the Robin mantle from me in the first place."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The eleven-year-old questioned, "I gained it. Father and Grayson gave it to me."

"Maybe because you were such a selfish, arrogant brat that Bruce allowed you to be Robin so you could whine down."

"Don't you dare state that as a fact!" Damian shouted, "I proved to father that I was worthy! I became a better Robin than you ever did! You're probably just jealous."

 _Jealous?_ Maybe a little, but that's certainly not the main reason.

"Wrong adjective Damian. Try _neglected_."

"Oh man up Drake!"

"Ever since you came in the picture, no one cares about me anymore. Imagine feeling that. Imagine feeling replaced by someone who doesn't give a crap about you, and everyone all of sudden likes that person and not you."

Though it was rare for Damian and Tim to get along, Damian can assure that replacing Tim was not the reason why he chose to be Robin. Anyways, not everyone can keep the Robin mantle forever, right?

"Todd probably felt the same way when you took over," Damian proved.

"That's different. Everyone still grieves for Jason, even now." The seventeen-year-old stared at his empty plate with a lost look in his eye. "Me? I'm just that one sidekick that Bruce never pays attention to."

Damian raised an eyebrow. "I think you need to stop acting like a depressed pre-teen."

Even though his words sounded like an insult, his tone actually sounded sincere.

"You need to man up Drake. That negative energy of yours is starting to bring people down."

And that was the last straw. _He's_ bringing _them_ down? Did people not pay attention to the fact that he was the one who was _down_ the whole time?

Who does Damian think he is telling him this?

Tim shut his eyes hard, frustrated with his feelings and annoyed with anything Damian had to say. This conversation has to end.

"You need to leave Damian," he spoke in a forced-calm tone.

"Watch it Drake. You should feel lucky that I'm trying to help."

Man how he hated that tone. Seriously, who does Damian think he is?

"You are doing anything but helping," Tim stated through gritted teeth, "You're a pain in the ass. You don't deserve Bruce. I just don't get how Bruce even loves you one bit. I don't get how he chose you over me."

Damian was surprised. Not only was he shocked to see this type of demeanor, but he actually felt….

Hurt.

"I'm his son."

"So am I."

"Well why is it so hard for you to see that father and I belong together?" Damian asked curiously. Normally, he would want to slice Tim's throat, but he's actually curious. "Tell me Drake," he commanded.

"Like I said, you're arrogant, selfish, snotty, rude, and above all, you're an Al-Ghul. You don't belong in the Wayne family. You share the same genes as _them_."

That was little a mean, yes, but what about all the things Damian did throughout the time they met? Tim said what first came to his mind, and hurtful or not, he's not in the mood to take it back.

As for Damian, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to strangle Tim's neck so hard, but he didn't. Why? Because what Tim said was true.

Smashing his unfinished apple on the table and kicking his chair back right after standing up, Damian walked out of the room with a heated face and slightly teary eyes.

And Tim didn't bother finishing his sandwich.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Key Character: Barbara Gordon**

* * *

Nothing like the smell of Chinatown. Though the aroma of food is not exactly the healthiest thing to consider, it's the type of aroma that gets stomachs growling. Chinatown was one of the places to be in Gotham when it comes to eating good food at cheap prices. Plus, who doesn't love Chinese or other Asian food?

Definitely not Tim, which is why he came out here to eat dinner. Out of all the restaurants in the area, Tim chose a small one that specialized in Chinese and Thai cuisine. The restaurant itself wasn't exactly 5-star quality, not to mention that it was more like a hole-in-the-wall. However, sometimes it is these types of restaurants that serve the most authentic meals.

Tim needed to be in a place like this.

A place that no one would expect the son of Bruce Wayne to be in. A place that no one knows who you are, and no one would care about knowing you in the first place. A place where people would gradually live their lives minding their own business.

He didn't care where he was, as long as he's out of Wayne Manor.

And for tonight's dinner, he won't be eating alone.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late."

Tim looked up to see a face he hadn't seen in a while. "Hey Barb!"

He stood up and gave Barbara Gordon a hug before pulling out a chair for her to sit.

"Such a gentlemen, aren't you?"

"Only the best for milady."

She giggled at his playful manner as she sat on the end of the small table opposite to him.

"Missed you Barb."

"I missed you too Tim. How have you been?"

Tim surely missed her gentle, warm personality. Her sweet voice never ceased to make him feel at ease. She was a friend that anyone could lean on when they need a shoulder. No matter how busy things get, she'll find the time to be there for whoever needs her.

Barbara Gordon was a woman who Tim admired a lot. Similar to many other people in the family, she went to a trauma that ended up shaping her life. The Joker was really good at leaving scars in this family, but Barbara still had persistence. She was crippled, but luckily healed. No matter what, she managed to keep a smile on her face. She always focused on living a positive life, and Tim applauded her for that.

She was like a sister to Tim, and Tim really needed to see that pretty face again.

"I've been pretty good," he lied, "How about you?"

"Pretty fine myself," she answered happily.

The two got off to a good start. Seeing each other's faces allowed for a pleasant time for the both of them. Barbara told him all about her work as Batgirl, as well as letting him know how proud she is of her father's achievements in the GCPD. That allowed Tim to envy her slightly, but nonetheless, he can't be any happier for her.

Later, after the waitress took their orders, Barbara decided it was time to get more specific.

"So Tim, what have _you_ been doing?"

"Oh you know, just spending my days handling some typical gangsters or thugs trying to rule the block. Nothing new."

"How about the others?"

Tim took a brief pause. "They're doing fine too," he spoke in an uncomfortable manner.

"They're treating you fine, I hope?" Barbara asked kindly.

"Oh, yeah of course." He hesitated to answer at first, but he lied again anyway.

"Are you sure?"

And that's when he knew, Barbara found out about his situation.

"Dick told you, didn't he?"

"He just cares about you Tim."

"Is that why you texted me to hang out today?" Tim asked in a disappointed tone.

Barbara reached out her hand and placed it on his. "He may have influenced me to see you as soon as possible, but I one hundred percent swear I planned to see you anyway, Tim."

No doubt Tim believed her, but it didn't necessarily make it any more comforting. All he wanted was to meet up with someone close to him; someone who doesn't care about his current situation. He just wanted to get away from it, but somehow the topic always seems to follow him wherever he goes.

"Tim, please talk to me."

Even worse, he can't say no to that gentle, sincere voice.

After sighing, Tim finally decided to speak out the truth.

"Alright Barb. Yeah, I'm not doing well at all. Haven't been for quite awhile."

Barbara was instantly worried, but still remained calm. "Care to tell me what this is all about?"

"I'm just so tired of feeling left out," the seventeen year-old stated, "Bruce treats Damian, Dick, and even Jason as his most valuable people. His most 'prized sons.' Yet him, and neither do the others for that matter, don't even care about me."

"Tim….." Barbara held his hand across the table again, "You know that's not true. They care about you deeply."

"Doesn't seem like it," Tim claimed, "They all work together. They all are in good communication. And me? I'm just pushed aside. You should have seen me Barbara. Whenever Bruce is going out, whether it be an event or a mission, I'm not exactly the first to be invited. And when I am, it's usually a pointless position."

Barbara felt bad seeing him so upset. A sullen look was not something that was typical on Tim Drake's face. It disheartened her to see how such an upbeat young man can feel so down.

"Maybe Bruce is just trying to get close with _all_ his sons at once," Barbara stated while trying to make a valid reasoning.

"I'm his son to you know. How come he never spends much time with me as he does with the others?"

"Maybe because he's trying to build a good relationship with Damian? Also, I bet he's still trying to get Jason to come back home. That also explains why Dick isn't around a lot too. If Bruce needs to get close with those two, what better person to help him other than Dick?"

Barbara made a really good point indeed, but that still doesn't excuse the reason for why Tim was always left out.

"I'm not trying to sound selfish, but if someone like Damian or Jason can have Bruce's attention, why can't I? I was never a burden to Bruce."

"You just answered your own question Tim," Barbara pointed out, "You aren't a burden to Bruce. You never were. Bruce never had to worry about you. You were good to begin with."

Though he appreciated the kind words, he still had more on his mind.

"To be honest Barb, I felt like I was just an annoyance in the first place. Bruce had his reasons for choosing the other three for the role of Robin, but me, I just begged for it. And because of me, my parents almost got killed, and Bruce had no choice but to take me in as an act of kindness. It's not like Bruce ever wanted me in the first place. I never came from tough situations like you guys."

Tim's confession discouraged Barbara even more. There was no way she was going to let him downgrade himself like that. "Tim, don't you dare think that you are unwanted."

"But its true isn't it?"

"Okay, maybe it may seem like you 'forced' yourself into Bruce's life, but don't you even think for a second that Bruce regrets taking you in. I know damn well that he loves you, the same way the rest of us do. We are all happy to have you Tim."

Even with those kind words, Tim felt only a little bit cherished. "I love you too Barb, and I love the others too, but I also feel like the others are so caught up with each other that they forget about me. Even when Bruce is away, Dick, Jason and Damian manage to keep in close contact with each other. Not only is it hard to feel like a son, but it's hard to feel like a brother as well."

"Oh Tim…." Barbara's heart did feel for him. Even though the others surely have busy lives, why can't they at least acknowledge him? "I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe you should talk to them about it? Dick said you're trying to avoid them."

"I already told Jason that I don't want to be the type to beg for attention. I'm not trying to sound conceited, but don't you think that if I was 'loved,' I wouldn't need to force myself to have a relationship with these guys?"

"That's true," Barbara admitted, "But you're going to have to talk to them about it at some point."

"Well it's also kind of annoying how all of a sudden, _now_ they pay attention to me. I don't know if you know, but I kind of lashed out at Jason and Damian after they pissed me off. So I guess I already had the chance to express my feelings. It just pained me to know that no matter how awful Damian or Jason had treated me in the past, Bruce seems to prefer them instead of me."

Barbara did not know he already talked with Jason and Damian about this, let along not knowing that his brothers secretly are the cause of his current mood as well. Hopefully Tim didn't say something nasty, but Barbara did hope that Tim at least had some for sort of vent for the sake of his mind.

"I'm just trying my best to just let it go Barb," Tim added, "This happened for awhile now. Shoot, it probably happened since I was brought into this family in the first place, but I was just oblivious to it all."

After saying what he needed to say, Barbara just looked at him with pure sympathetic eyes. All he needed was what any boy his age needed.

Love.

Love from a parent.

Love from a sibling.

Love from a friend.

To Barbara, Tim deserved any love he can get. Sure, he may not have come from a complicated life or suffered any trauma, unlike many people in this family, but that doesn't make him weaker than anybody else. Tim knew how to take a stand. He knew how to lead. He knew how to take control when he needs to. He knew how to put a smile on a person's face. And above all, he is just Tim Drake, and Barbara loves him for that.

He's strong. He's unique. He's brilliant. He's fun.

And he's a young man who needs a shoulder to lean on, just like anyone else.

"Can I tell you something Tim?"

After sulking for a few seconds, Tim looked at her what curious eyes that signaled for her to speak.

"When Dick and I broke up, it was one of the hardest experiences I dealt with. I mean yeah, it doesn't sound as bad at all comparing to what the Joker did to me, but it was still tough regardless."

Tim was intrigued to see where Barbara was headed with this conversation.

"I had the most caring, charming man ever," Barbara continued, "He was mine. He was my own, and I had to let him go. It just didn't work out."

Tim definitely knew how that felt, but it was Kon that had to let him go. Tim didn't want to let go.

"And just because I let go of that one man," she continued, "I felt alone. I loved him, and he was my world. After we broke-up, I felt isolated. See, after the Joker left me injured on that horrid day, I still had emotional support from everyone I loved, including Dick. Yet, after my break-up, I had no shoulder to lean on. Dick was the man who comforted me the most, and I couldn't go to him for comfort. I was all on my own, and the pain got even worse when I saw him talking with that girl Kori."

This time, it was Tim who sympathized for her. Barbara was strong. She is a woman filled with patience and willpower. He would have never guessed she felt that way after a break-up.

"Have you ever tried talking with him about it?" Tim asked earnestly.

"I wanted too, but I didn't. I didn't want to complicate things even more. All I did was wait around to see if we'll get used to talking to each other like friends again, or to see if I will finally move on from it. Yet now when I think of it, maybe I should have talked with him. What do you think?"

Tim didn't take a second to think of it. "I think you should talk to him Barb. Just because you guys broke up, doesn't mean you guys can remain friends. You guys were practically the best of friends! You don't have to tell him that you want him back, whether you do or not, but you should tell him that you miss him. I can guarantee you that he misses you just as much."

Barbara smiled. "Do you think Kon feels that way too Tim?" She knew of their break-up, but she also knew of their loving friendship even before that.

Tim was caught off-guard indeed. "I… I wouldn't know."

"Then how about you do what you told me? You should talk to him."

Now that was a good point. Barbara definitely got him.

After sighing, Tim told her in a quiet tone, "Maybe I will."

"And can you do me one more favor?"

Tim looked at her with curious eyes.

"If you can talk to him, then can you talk with Bruce and your brothers too?"

It was just now when Tim finally understood the point of this conversation. Like Barbara, Tim was also making the mistake of running away from his problems instead of facing them.

And as if right on time, the waitress finally came with the food. Time flies when having a serious conversation. Tim didn't have to answer her question through words coming out of his mouth, for she can already tell by the look on his face. It was the same look he gave when she asked him to talk to Kon.

But for the night, it was time to forget about the situation and just enjoy each other's company.

"Well, let's dig in," Barbara exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

 **A/N: I appreciate all of you for the reviews, favs, and follows. Moreover, I would also like to say that if any of you have something to say, please leave me a review! That would mean a lot! Whether you like the story, think there are certain skills I should work on, make a comment, express an opinion, or simply give me a one-liner, please do so! I would highly appreciate it.**

 **I'm just a guy trying to improve my writing.**

 **Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Key Character(s): Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, & Damian Wayne**

* * *

Standing right at the front door of Wayne Manor, Jason can't help but wonder why he never came back home.

 _Home._ He would never call this place that, but his subconscious mind forces him to anyway. The manor was historic, large, extravagant, and beautiful. Anyone who lives or spends the night in there is catered 24/7 thanks to Alfred Pennyworth. Living in that manor was a luxury, and anyone would be a fool to refuse to stay the night.

Jason himself must be a fool. However, he wasn't attracted to Wayne Manor because of its materialistic assets. It was the thought of _family_ that allows him to contemplate every now and then about coming back _home_.

Wayne Manor, where his "father" and "brothers" live.

After ringing the door bell, to his surprise, it wasn't the butler who opened the door. He slightly leaned his head down and spoke to the pre-teen in front of him, "Demon brat."

"Todd," the pre-teen replied, "What brings you here?"

"Dick texted me," he answered as he made his way inside the house.

Damian knew what this was about. Though Jason may claim that there's no use for him to spend time in this manor, he usually finds his way here either because he wants to, or because he cares for someone. Many may not see it, but those who are close to him know that Jason cares. Even Damian himself can see it.

"You're here for Drake, I assume."

Jason sighed, "That's who Dick texted me about. Just want to make sure he's okay, so I can finally leave."

That was half a lie. Damian can tell he was worried over Tim.

"He's not here," the eleven-year-old spoke somewhat bitterly. The last conversation he had with Tim a few days ago still left him sour.

Jason was confused. "What? So why did Dick text me to come here?"

"Because we all have talk _about_ Tim first."

Jason turned to see Dick suddenly walking into the main corridor.

"Come on guys," the eldest brother motioned, "Let's head to the living room."

The brothers walked together along the main corridor. To Dick, having three of his brothers under one room was a rare moment. It's usually two, but three if lucky. Four was the ideal. Having everyone together, with Bruce and Alfred included, would be a perfect moment. Dick himself missed the feeling of being with the family, but he had hope that they'll ALL be under one room again.

After entering the large, spacious living room, Jason took a seat on a separate chair while Dick and Damian sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"So," Jason was the first to speak, "What's going on with Tim?"

"No idea," Dick answered, "He doesn't pick up my calls, and he either brushes me off or ignores me when I text him."

"Well the last time I saw him wasn't exactly pleasant."

"Same here Todd," Damian added, "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with Drake?"

"Can you guys share your experience?" The eldest brother asked, "What was he like the last time you guys saw him?"

"Unexpectedly rude," Damian answered somewhat bitterly, "Not to mention annoying like always."

Dick sighed. "Come on Damian, let's be mature. The last time I saw him, he seemed bothered."

"What do you think was on his mind?" Jason asked him curiously.

"Not sure, but he told me that everyone adores me and that I'm unforgettable. I don't even know where that came from."

The two younger brothers would have rolled their eyes at that assumption. However, they didn't. There are often times when Dick would brag about himself, but it was easy to see the sarcasm. In this case, there was no sarcasm what so ever. It was all seriousness.

"Then he asked me how I'd feel if that was all taken from me. That was when I started to suspect that he probably felt unappreciated or something. I mean, why else would he ask me something like that out of nowhere?"

"I can definitely tell you right now that he does feel that way, Dickie bird."

Dick looked at Jason with a surprised face, though not the good type of surprise. "How do you know?"

"Like I said, wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing running into him last time."

"Care to elaborate Todd?" Damian asked impatiently.

"Chill out demon brat," Jason asserted, "Let me tell you guys what happened. When I questioned why he was patrolling my part of the city in first place, he threw some serious shit at me."

"What did he say, Jason?" Dick asked curiously.

"He basically told me that he doesn't understand why Bruce even likes me."

When hearing that statement, Dick's jaw dropped instantly. Tim would never say that. He actually wanted to ask Jason if he heard Tim right at the time, but there was no doubt Jason didn't hear incorrectly. Jason was fully serious.

"He also said that he feels left out. Apparently, Bruce hasn't been acknowledging him, and he's taking it pretty seriously. He also brought up a bunch of shit from my past and threw it right back in my face. Not gonna lie, it actually hurt."

Dick looked at his younger brother with empathy. He wondered how tense their conversation was.

"I felt the same way Todd."

Both of the older brothers gave a surprised glance to the youngest one.

"What do you mean Damian?" Dick asked.

"Similar to Todd, Drake also told me that he doesn't understand why father loves me. He even insulted me with a bunch of derogatory adjectives, and told me that I don't belong in this family because I have Al-Ghul blood in me."

Dick probably couldn't drop his jaw any further, and Jason was taken aback himself. It was heartbreaking to hear that these words came from Tim Drake's mouth, but it also hurt even more to see that the eleven-year-old looked like he wanted to let tears stream from his eyes after announcing his side of the story.

Are they really talking about Tim Drake right now?

"Damn…."

That was all Dick could say. He felt a mixture of worry and disappointment at his second youngest brother.

"Someone has to get through to him," Damian stated, "How about we let father handle this situation?"

"I don't think that will be a good idea," Jason pointed out, "He specifically mentioned that he didn't want to 'beg for attention.' All this bullshit most likely started because Bruce made him feel left out in the first place. I bet the replacement just wants Bruce to acknowledge him involuntarily, for once."

That made sense to Damian and Dick, but Damian himself still didn't see how he and Jason were involved.

"I guess I see your point, Todd, but why were WE verbally attacked? If it's father that he has a problem with, why did he yell at us?"

Dick then gave Jason a curious, yet knowing look. Jason himself can confirm the answer, but it was hard to spit it out to begin with.

"Why do you think so Dami?" Dick asked when turning his head back to the eleven-year-old.

With his arms crossed, Damian annoyingly spoke, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"C'mon little brat," Jason addressed, receiving a snare from the young one in response, "Out of everyone in the family, what two individuals are the most likely to give him crap?"

Damian rolled his eyes, "I guess us."

"And that's the thing Damian," Jason stated, while surprising his two brothers with the use of a first name for once, "Tim tries his best to be a good Robin, but it's people like us that keep bringing him down. What's Tim ever done to us?"

Damian said nothing, while Dick gave him a straightforward look.

"Plus, Bruce has been so caught up with you and me that he had forgotten about Tim. Imagine how that makes him feel. He tried so hard to make Bruce proud, only to find that he cares more about the two who bullied him the most."

"That's not true," Damian stated, "Father loves all of us just the same."

There was a suspicious tone when the eleven-year-old made that statement, but that will be brought up later.

"I do believe that, Damian," Jason continued, "But he's obviously not doing a good job at showing it, especially to Tim.

"I think we're all at fault here," Dick intervened, "Including me. I myself haven't really acknowledged Tim that much either, and I'm ashamed of myself for that. I've been so caught up with other things."

"Yep, Dickie right here is right. It's all our faults, not just Bruce's. Family is family, and there are no excuses for anyone to not spend time with each other."

Dick smiled, mentally applauding his younger brother. Out of everyone, the person who they'd least expect to give such powerful message would probably be Jason. Yet, here he is, delivering that particular message. Jason changed a lot, and Dick couldn't be any more proud.

However, Damian on the other hand still seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes.

"Something you want to say little D?" Dick asked kindly.

Turning towards Jason, Damian asked, "How did you feel after talking with Tim?"

That was another shocking moment. The eleven-year-old actually used a first name, and it was for Tim. Jason himself didn't even expect that question to begin with.

"What do you mean?"

"Just, how did you feel?" Damian asked in a mellow tone. "I hate to admit this, but after talking with him, I felt hurt. I felt like I wasn't wanted in the family, and that was one of my biggest fears."

Both Dick and Jason gave him a sullen look. Indeed, Damian can be a handful, but he was never unloved.

"You know that's not true, right Dami?" Dick asked while scooting over to pat the young one's back.

"You belong in the family just as much as Tim does, or any of us for that matter," Jason asserted.

"We all love you D," Dick added once more, "And I can bet you Tim does too."

Damian stayed silent for a few moments, allowing Dick comfort him. Finally he admitted, "I never meant to give Drake so much hatred. When mother dropped me off to be with father, I wanted to do anything to gain father's respect. Yet Drake seemed to already have that respect, even if he wasn't father's biological son. I'll admit, I was jealous of him."

"Let me get back to answering your question Damian," Jason added in, "After talking with Tim, I felt hurt too. Why? Because he threw all my past actions back in my face. Just like you, I was jealous of Tim, and I brutally hurt the kid. So yes, I did feel offended, but honestly, I felt like I deserved it."

Damian secretly admired Jason for having the nerve to admit that, which allowed Damian to be a little courageous in confessing more inner feelings himself. "I guess I deserved it too. I myself almost killed Drake, because I let my emotions and selfishness get in the way."

"And that's where me and you screwed up Damian," Jason pointed out, "Like I said earlier, Tim never did anything to us. He just wanted to do whatever he can to make Bruce proud and live up to the Robin mantle. And then what happened? Bruce shifted his attention to us, and Tim was left in the dust. So honestly, I don't blame the kid for what he feels."

Everyone in the room seemed to have finally come to realization. Now, they all know why Tim had been acting strange.

"You know something guys?" Dick asked, gaining curious looks from his younger brothers, "We all came from tough situations, but Bruce was able to guide us to a better path. Tim on the other hand, didn't exactly come from difficult beginnings, but that doesn't make him any less special right?"

The two shook their heads, understanding their eldest brothers' point.

"So we should let him know that he's special to us," Dick stated, "Cause I know both of you love him just as much as I do."

"Your right Dick," Jason admitted, "Damian?"

"I agree," the eleven-year-old responded somewhat uncomfortably, but he knew what Dick said was true.

"Then that's settled," Dick spoke, "I'll try to get in contact with him again, and I'll be sure to get through to him this time."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In order to avoid any confusion, I'll leave you guys this short note beforehand.**

 **In the new 52 continuity, Jack and Janet are alive and aware that Tim chose the path to becoming Red Robin.**

 **So in this case, though they are aware that Tim is Red Robin and that Tim is placed under the care of Bruce Wayne, they don't know the identities of the Batfam.**

 **This is just me trying to mix new 52 and pre-new 52 elements together. I know this may seem weird to those who are used to the pre-new 52 continuity, but just remember that this is just a fanfic with a particular story and background.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Key Character(s): Jack & Janet Drake**

* * *

"Hey, Tim my boy! Welcome home son!" Shouted the excited father while his wife strongly wrapped her arms around their son.

Tim couldn't wipe the wide smile off of his face. The moment he rang the doorbell, love was lavished upon him instantly.

Jack and Janet Drake weren't living in their old house anymore. Now, they live in a new, small house on the suburbs of Gotham, where they continue to be watched over by local policemen 24/7. Due to strict regulations from law authorities, as well as Tim's busy schedule as Red Robin, seeing his parents became a rare event. It was a shame that he could barely see his parents anymore, and he had no one to blame but himself for putting them in this witness protection program.

"How is my boy doing?" His father asked as Tim stepped inside the house.

"Doing fine dad," he lied slightly, "And you guys?"

"Ah you know, just as boring as ever, but we're safe."

"It's always better whenever you stop by sweetie," his mother commented happily.

Tim gave a wide grin, "Thanks mom. I'm glad to hear that."

"Look at my boy," his father spoke as he playfully punched his son in the shoulder, "Looking as fit as ever."

"Not to mention still as handsome," his mother kindly told him as she took him by the hand, "Now come on. Let us make dinner!"

It was a pleasant greeting indeed. Things were always pleasant whenever his parents were around.

After they settled in the dining room, Janet began cooking chicken and rice while Jack began setting the table with his son. Both men occasionally helped Janet whenever they are needed to. All throughout prepping their meals, they engaged in avid conversations. They talked about anything, such as family life, social media, hobbies, friends, and jokes. There was much laughter, and Tim felt great that he actually got to laugh for once.

Tim told them all about his hobbies, his goals, and staying healthy. Of course, Jack and Janet had bright smiles on their faces when hearing about their son working hard, but what made them happy the most was seeing their son happy. Never will they hold back from telling Tim how proud they are of him.

And Tim couldn't be anymore grateful.

He wishes he could feel like this every day. It feels good to know that he still has a family, and his parents were the ones that know how to make him feel like he actually belongs in a family.

It just felt great to be loved, wanted, and admired. He didn't want to be selfish and think himself to be deserving of all that, but every human being deserves a little bit of it every now and then.

"I miss you guys so much," he told his parents passionately. It sounded like a cracked voice, and his parents surely noticed.

"We miss you too sweetheart," his mother responded heartily.

"Everything alright Tim?" Jack asked worriedly.

Tim gave a small sigh, "Things haven't been so great lately."

Instantly, his parents were concerned. Anything that got in the way of their only child would bother them.

Jack went over to sit at the kitchen table while motioning his son to take a seat next to him. Janet still kept on eye on the cooking, but could still listen in on the conversation.

After both men sat down, Jack asked, "So, what's up?"

"It's... my 'other' family."

Alerted, Jack asked again, "What did they do?"

"Not anything bad," Tim explained, "It's just... They never acknowledge me the way you guys do."

"What do you mean sweetie?" Janet asked.

"For the past months, I never felt like I was part of a family whenever I'm with them," Tim confessed, " Bruce, Dick, Jason and Damian seem to have all the time in the world with each other, but not me."

Jack and Janet's heart ached. How could their sweet child be treated like this? To them, Tim was their world. He was amazing. If anything, people should acknowledge how much of a brilliant young man he is.

"Oh Tim," his mother responded gloomily, "I'm sorry to hear that."

His father patted him on the back. "That's a big shame on their part."

Tim admired his parents' care, but he will defend his other family a little bit. "I guess the situation is sort of understandable. You guys remember Damian and Jason right?"

After they nodded, Tim continued, "They've been quite a handful. Not exactly the kindest of all people, especially to their loved ones and each other. Bruce has been so caught up with trying to mend things between them as well as raising Damian, I guess that's when I started to feel cast aside."

That's when Jack and Janet began to understand the situation.

"I see," Jack commented, "The man is so focused on his most troublesome boys, he forgets about the 'good one,' eh?"

"I never proclaimed myself to be better than the others," Tim stated, "I just wanted to be acknowledged too."

"Well your father has a point sweetie," Janet pointed out, "We don't expect you to be 'perfect,' because none of us are, but you were never a problematic child. Maybe that's why Bruce pays more attention to the other two. He may be trying to educate them."

"And what about that Grayson fella?" Jack asked, "He's probably busy trying to help Bruce too. They probably just want everyone in the household to get along. Bruce most likely wants to get along with _all_ his sons."

"That's what Barbara said," Tim whispered to himself.

"How is Barbara by the way?" Jack asked, having heard him mentioning her name.

Tim looked up, a little surprised, "Oh yeah, she's doing pretty good. I had dinner with her a few days ago. She actually made me feel a little better."

"That's great honey," Janet happily responded, "What did she say?"

The seventeen year-old paused briefly before answering. "She actually told me that I should trying talking to them. It's better to try and fix the problem rather than running away from them."

Jack and Janet smiled at each other before smiling at their son.

"At least you have a good friend by your side," Janet told him.

"How are things with Connor by the way?" Jack asked.

That made Tim feel a small lump in his throat. "Not too well the last time we spoke, but I'm trying to fix that too."

"Atta boy," his father commented, "You guys were best friends to begin with. You'll work this out."

Tim loved being around his parents. They always knew the right things to say. If it's any regret he has in his life, it was having them put here in this witness protection program. They didn't deserve any of this.

When Jack noticed a small tear forming in his son's eye, he was alerted yet again, "Tim, what's wrong?"

His mother was alerted as well.

"I'm sorry guys," he choked out.

"For what?" Janet asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry that you guys are in this situation," Tim sadly confessed, "I wish it could be like the good old days when I can just come home and be with you guys. I wish we can be a regular family again. I'm sorry that I put you guys in this position."

Jack patted him on the back once more, while Janet came over and gave him a warm hug.

"Tim, you don't have to apologize," his mother told him, "No matter what the circumstances were, we understand that you wanted to choose this life. We won't stop you from chasing your dreams."

"My boy is Red Robin," his father added, "He is one of Gotham's saviors. Nothing can make me more proud than that."

The seventeen year-old sniffled, but smiled nonetheless. "You guys are the best. I just feel guilty that I put you guys into this mess. I also wish I can see you guys more often."

"Well a busy schedule is out of anyone's control right?" Janet pointed out while parting from their hug, "Especially Red Robin's."

"Besides, we're living in a house under protection with no rents," Jack stated, "We're not exactly complaining."

The three of them giggled. That was a unique point that Jack made right there.

"Plus, things happen for a reason," Janet added, "You also made another family."

That was another great point. Sure, his 'other' family was the cause of all his anguish lately, but he was proud to have them nonetheless.

"You're right mom," Tim said, "And I love them too."

He turned to look at Jack, "Dad, Bruce is like a godfather to me. That's why it pained me to see him focused on his other sons instead of me, but I just wanted to let you know that no matter what, **you** are my father. You always will be. Both of you will always be the greatest parents ever, and I can't be any more lucky for having you guys."

His father placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know Tim, and you'll always be my son. Our son. I don't mind if another man see's you as a son either, especially if he's a billionaire who helped funded this program we're in."

"How is it that our son gets to work with Batman and is living under Bruce Wayne's roof?" Janet commented.

"Luck is just a common thing to happen to our son," Jack claimed.

They all giggled.

"You guys always know how to put a smile on my face," Tim told them.

"No matter what, you'll always be our little boy sweetie," Janet stated as she pinched his cheek.

"When you're happy, we're happy," Jack claimed.

To Tim, it was vice versa. Knowing that his parents are okay and well makes him feel at ease. Having loving parents is a luxury. Nothing is more priceless than unconditional love, and not everyone is able to have that either. Tim will always consider himself lucky because not everyone has parents like his.

All of sudden, his other problems don't seem to matter that much anymore.

"Maybe I should just take it easy," the seventeen year-old stated, "Maybe I should stop letting my emotions get the best of me. Even if I do feel neglected by the others, I'll just keep it to myself and get over it. I'm not exactly flawless either."

"That's my boy," his father commented proudly, "Just be strong."

"Focus on yourself Tim," his mother added, "No matter what, you know who you are. You know how important you are to us. You will always be loved."

Tim couldn't feel any happier. It was the type of happiness he hasn't felt in a long time.

Thanks to his parents, he can finally feel at ease. When it comes to his 'other' family, he may not have that much attention bestowed upon him like the others, but he was happy to have met them and is proud of how far he came in life after meeting them.

And it was thanks to his loving parents that helped him realized this.

* * *

 **So yeah, not totally familiar with the concept of Jack and Janet Drake in the new 52 except for the few issues we have on them. However, the pride they have for their son is specifically shown, so of course, I added that element.**

 **Again, for those of you who are used to Jack and Janet's characterization before the new 52, I'm sorry if this may have seem a little weird to you. Like I said, I tried my best to incorporate new 52 and pre-new 52 elements into my own story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So for the previous chapter, I just wanted to at least have a single chapter with Jack and Janet Drake. Of course, I am fully aware of Tim's background regarding his parents in the new 52. After all, I included this concept in the first chapter of the story. Nonetheless, I'd like to give a small thanks to those who informed me about Jack and Janet in the new 52 and pre-new 52.**

 **Since Jack and Janet are not shown that much in current comics, I tried my best with their character portrayals. I'm aware that many people don't like the new background/concept behind Tim Drake in the new 52 (trust me, I don't blame you), but since I'm completely familiar with the new 52 concept, not to mention we don't have that much fics of new-52 Tim Drake, I tried to tamper with it. After all, Tim Drake being raised with a "perfect childhood" is what gave an idea for this fic, being the "perfect child" who gets neglected because he wasn't such a problem.**

 **Yet, what I loved before new-52 was Tim and Bruce's father-son connection, and since I was not happy with the new-52 erasing that concept (and his relationship with Kon), I tried my best to incorporate that in this fic by making Bruce a godfather (as well as other elements as you guys may have noticed).**

 **Moreover, in the new-52, most of the Robins still refer to each other as brothers (and all treat each other as such), so at least there is still confirmed family feelings for each other.**

 **Hope that explains some things. Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Key Character: Dick Grayson**

* * *

Today was a sunny morning, another rare forecast in the city of Gotham. On days like these, everyone should be out and about. Everyone should be happy. No one should be sulking.

 _Especially Tim Drake_ , Dick thought as he stood in front of Tim's bedroom door. This is his chance. It is bright and early, and Tim is still in bed. There would be no excuse for him to go somewhere, and no chance for him to escape.

It was time to settle this.

Moments after he firmly knocked the door, Tim's voice can be heard saying, "Come in." It sure sounded like he was completely awake. More specifically, it sounded like he was ready to talk.

After opening the door, there he was. His younger brother, laying in bed fully awake. By the looks of it, he had been awake for quite awhile.

Dick closed the door and took a seat at the side of his bed. "What's up little bro?"

A typical response would be 'nothing much,' but that was clearly not the fitting answer. Needless to say, Dick wasn't being casual with that greeting either.

"Damn, how long have I been avoiding you?" Tim asked in a manner that was as humorous as he can make it.

"Been almost a month bro. I know we're busy, but don't think I'll ever let you slip away from me."

Through his cheerful persona, Tim could tell that he was being serious on the inside.

"I guess I should explain, shouldn't I?"

"Please do," Dick persisted.

"Has Jason or Damian told you anything?"

"Yes they did. You can bet I pretty much got the gist of everything, but I want to hear it from you," Dick stated rigidly, "Now, tell me what's up."

Tim let out a brief sigh. After lashing out to people close to him, now it's time to be professional about it. "I just felt completely worthless. I was neglected by you, Bruce, and pretty much everyone. It sucks being that one person on the side that no one gives a damn about."

"Tim, you know that's not tr-"

"Yeah yeah I know," Tim interrupted, "I know you guys love me as much as I love you guys, I hope. If that's the case, then I would say you guys are not really good at showing it."

This time, it was Dick who let out a brief sigh. "I'm sorry Tim. Things have been hectic lately. You know the deal. Crime-fighting here and there, business-related things with Wayne Enterprises, and Bruce trying to create a stable relationships with his sons."

"That was another thing that bothered me," Tim added, "Specifically that last thing you said. You remember that Damian or Jason never really treated me kindly in the first place, right?"

Dick slowly nodded his head. That statement was indeed true.

"It hurt me even more to see Bruce connecting with _them_ more than me," Tim stated, "I'm not trying to sound harsh, but I never gave Bruce a hard time unlike those two. I did anything for Bruce, and was willing to be there whenever he needed me. I _wanted_ to be there for him, but instead he chose those two. Think about how that made me feel."

Dick frowned. It seemed totally unfair to Tim indeed, but Dick still had a reason to back up Bruce, "I'm sorry you felt that way Tim, but just remember you were never a problem with Bruce. Jason and Damian were no doubt a problem, so Bruce was trying to do whatever he can to be a good influence on them. They're his sons too. Unlike you, they were a hassle to deal with. That would surely explain why Bruce is always caught up with them instead of you."

Tim paused and pondered. "That's what Barbara said as well," Tim muttered under his breath. The comment was directed more to himself rather than Dick.

On the other hand, Dick heard what he said, and hearing Barbara's name definitely caught his attention. _He talked with Barbara? How is she?_ Yet, this conversation was about Tim, not her. He'll be sure to bring this topic up another time.

"Like I said Tim, you were never a problem."

"I always hear that," Tim claimed as he sat up, "From Kon, Barb, and my parents, but even if it's true, it still hurts. I'm just as part of this family as everyone else, but it hurts to be cast aside. By Bruce, by Jason, by Damian," Tim took a short pause before continuing, "Even by you, Dick."

Dick looked at him with sadness in his eyes. This was his brother, and a brother deserves to be treated like a brother. No doubt Dick felt like he failed at the job. Quickly, he leaned over and gave Tim a hug.

To Tim, a hug from a family member was one of the most comfortable things to experience regardless of what situation may be at hand.

"I am so, so sorry little bro," Dick told him solemnly. Like Bruce, Dick himself was also busy given all the stuff that had been going on, but that doesn't mean Tim should get brushed aside.

Tim let a few tears come out of his eyes. Hearing that apology, and having arms encasing him, he felt wanted. Aside from visiting his parents the day before, he hasn't felt this way in a long time. It was like he was ensured that he was a part of this family.

"I just felt unwanted," Tim choked out, "It felt like you guys all had the time in the world for each other, but not me. Sometimes I feel like Bruce only took me in because he was obliged to protect me. Sometimes I question if he even see's me as a son the way I view him as a godfather."

Dick then pushed him back to arm's length and firmly spoke, "Tim, don't you even think that. You are no doubt a son to Bruce just as much as me, Jason and Damian are."

"And I... I believe that, but it's just hard to believe it," Tim said, though he was not sure if that even made any sense.

"Maybe you should talk to Bruce?" Dick told him. It was more of a recommendation than a question.

"I know... But..."

"You don't want to 'beg for attention,' I assume."

"Yeah, I guess Jason already covered that part for you."

It made sense. Since Tim is part of the family, Bruce should acknowledge him more. Tim doesn't have to go seeking for acknowledgement. Dick released his arms from Tim and began scratching his chin, thinking of any possible solution.

"Maybe you should give it a little more time. See what happens. By then, you'll either feel confident enough to talk to him, or he'll come to you."

The seventeen-year-old gave him a curious look, "You really think he'll come talk to me?"

"Like I said, either he'll come talk to you," Dick stated, "Or you'll go talk to him. Regardless, the outcomes if either scenario are likely to be good."

Tim was a little hesitant about that, especially given the fact that he had done a lot of waiting to begin with. Nonetheless, he still trusted Dick.

"Okay, your right," he told his older brother.

Dick smiled at him. At this point, hopefully things will get better. On the bright side, Tim is already showing positive communication.

"That reminds me," Tim spoke as a sudden thought came to his head, "How are Damian and Jason? Haven't really talked with them after I said... some stuff."

Right before answering his question, Dick thought of another idea. "Hmmm, why don't you find out yourself?" That would be a better idea.

Tim raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't talked with them in awhile right? Well now's your chance."

Dick was right, and he can tell that he was urging him to talk with his other brothers. As a matter of fact, Tim could tell that he's having more serious conversations ahead of him. When Tim asked about Damian and Jason, he noticed Dick took a brief pause before answering. It was that pause that indicated that Damian and Jason have been affected by what Tim said to them. Surely, Tim had to prepare his own apologies as well.

"Alright, I'll talk with them."

Dick placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Good."

"By the way," Tim remembered, "You should talk with Barbara sometimes."

Dick felt his heart jump a little when her name was mentioned again. He wanted to talk to her again so much, but never had the time, or maybe even the guts. "Is she doing okay?"

"She's fine," Tim stated simply, "She just misses you."

Sure enough, Dick missed her just as much. "Alright, I'll plan something. Have been wanting to for awhile now."

Tim smiled back. The ironic thing was, they both convinced each other that they needed to talk to someone, outside of themselves of course. They're both brothers, and not only should they keep each other happy, but the people around them as well.

* * *

Given the rare sunny day and the warm temperature, Tim decided to go out and grab lunch with a friend. Currently, he's sitting outdoors at a table in an upscale neighborhood in Gotham. Thankfully, during warm days, the restaurant has a whole section that's outdoors. On days like these, the restaurant tends to be really active, while the food tastes just as good as ever.

However, the food wasn't the primary thing that made Tim excited. It was the young man who just entered the restaurant and was now approaching him.

"Sup Tim," the young man greeted as he sat on the chair opposite to Tim.

"Hey Kon."

Boy he missed him so much.

"Great to see you again!"

"Great to see you too!" Tim replied happily.

When looking at Tim, Kon noticed how happy he looked. That was a look he used to love seeing, and he still does.

"Everything going okay?" Kon asked.

"Good," Tim answered truthfully, "Everything is going really well."

Kon smiled, "Awesome. I'm glad you called me today."

"Me too, Kon. Me too."

Tim doesn't know where they're headed in terms of their feelings for each other. Of course, they'll still be friends, but who knows, they might give their relationship another chance. Secretly, that was what Tim was hoping for.

Regardless, Kon is here, and Tim is happy nonetheless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **Key Character(s): Damian Wayne & Jason Todd**

* * *

While walking pass the family room, Tim halted when he saw Damian sitting on the couch listening to his iPod. On non-busy days, the eleven-year-old would be either training or keeping up with hobbies such as writing. Yet, he was just sitting there, doing nothing except listening to music.

When someone has a lot on their mind, music is a perfect thing to utilize as a distraction. At least that's what Tim thought, and that's what he's assuming right now in regards to Damian.

Tim had said some things he regretted, and now it was time to settle it. They are brothers, even when they don't want to admit it sometimes.

The teenager walked over and sat on another couch facing diagonally from Damian, surprising the eleven-year-old as he sat.

Damian took his earplugs out of his ears and spoke in an annoyed tone, "What is it, Drake?"

"We need to talk," Tim answered as the eleven-year-old rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to you, Damian."

"Then say what you need to say already," Damian told him strictly.

Tim had been prepared to have this conversation ever since he came back home from a pleasant day with Kon yesterday, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm sorry, Damian."

At that, the eleven-year-old lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you last time. I didn't mean any of it. I hope you knew that."

Damian could believe that, but it still didn't take away the hurt that came at the time.

"You were disrespectful, and the things you said were rather vulgar. It's okay though, I guess I'll forgive you for being your typical, lackluster self."

Normally, Tim would take offense to such comments. In this case, though Damian was picking up an attitude, Tim still sensed the hurt that was hidden behind that tone.

"You were right Damian," Tim confessed, "Everything you just said, you were right, and I'm sorry."

Damian had a mixed look on his face. It may look like anger, but if one was to examine it closely, one can see that it is a face overcome by sadness.

"Damian, say something."

The eleven-year-old took a brief pause before speaking. "Do you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" The older brother asked confusedly. "About you being right about me? Well I can't deny it."

"No, about what you said about me not belonging in the this family because I have Al-Ghul blood in me," Damian spoke earnestly.

Suddenly, Tim felt a piercing pain in between his chest. He clearly wasn't watching his mouth the last time he spoke to Damian. As a matter of fact, he went way too far. Even if Damian and Tim had never gotten along that much, Tim never should have pushed the limit. Though he usually see's the eleven-year-old as a demon, now, he sees the face of a defenseless child. One that should never be told that he doesn't belong in a family because of the genes that he can't help but have.

Tim looked at him sternly with all seriousness clearly evident in his eyes, "Not at all. I _didn't_ mean any of that."

"But it doesn't make it any less true, doesn't it?" Damian asked weakly, "I may be a Wayne, but I have Al-Ghul blood in me too, and it's not something I can take away. I share the same blood with some of father's greatest enemies."

Tim went over and sat on the same couch Damian was sitting, placing an arm over his little brother's shoulder. "You are Damian Wayne. You belong in this family. You are wanted here, by us, and especially your father. That was why I envied you. No matter what bloodline you have, you are a Wayne to me, and you're my brother."

Damian breathed a little easier when he heard that, especially coming from Tim. He needed to hear that. Even if he came into this family unexpectedly, he wanted to be sure that everyone wanted him regardless. Moreover, despite their casual bickering, it was comforting to hear Tim calling him his brother.

"I was a big loser Damian," Tim admitted, "I was a wimp. You know why? Because I knew what I said will hurt you. Even if I knew it wasn't true, I still said it anyway just to hurt you. It was the cheapest, most foolish thing I had ever done. Therefore, I'm the biggest wimp, and I can't be anymore sorry."

Politely, Damian nudges Tim's arm away from his shoulder, "I don't blame you for feeling what you felt, Tim."

The older brother was taken aback for a moment. _Did Damian just call me by my first name?_

"Like you, I like it when I feel wanted myself," Damian confessed, "I wanted to be the best son for father. I wanted him to love me like any father would love his son. Therefore, I don't blame you for lashing out at me last time, you wanted to feel the same thing I felt, to be loved."

Tim nodded his head slowly, not just at the fact that Damian was right, but for the fact the he was able to empathize.

"I also wanted to say sorry as well," Damian continued while surprising his older brother in the process, "I've never been quite kind to you, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry too."

Tim smiled.

Damian is growing up. Whether Bruce raised him correctly, or Damian became mature himself, he's proud to see that the eleven-year-old has changed so much ever since they met.

Tim gave him a hug, and Damian was not hesitant in responding back to it.

"Thanks Damian. It's okay though, brothers fight every now and then."

Unbeknownst to Tim, Damian smiled. "That we are. Brothers."

And Tim smiled even more.

* * *

Jason opened the door after hearing a few knocks.

"Tim?"

"Hey Jason. You think I can come in?"

Jason had been meaning to talk with Tim, but he didn't expect him to suddenly appear at his doorsteps. "Uh, yeah sure."

Tim walked in and observed the place, while Jason closed the door and looked back at Tim. It was a surprise for sure, and what made it surprising was that Tim actually came to _him_ , not vice versa.

"You hungry?" Jason asked.

"Not right now," Tim answered as his eyes were gazing around. Despite Jason's tough appearance, he knew how to keep quite a tidy apartment. The place was clean and everything was organized.

"Well, anything else you want to do aside from inspecting my studio?" Jason asked indecently. He wasn't exactly a fan of people observing his place.

"Hey hey, come on now," Tim spoke jokingly with hands up, "It's just crazy how you keep a neat and tidy apartment, while my room at the manor is a complete shithole. And I thought I was the geek."

That was another surprise. Tim was actually being comedic, and Jason can't help but let out a soft chuckle.

As the laughter slowed, Tim spoke, "But seriously though, I came here just to say I'm so-"

"You don't need to apologize Tim," Jason interrupted with his hand up, "There's nothing you need to apologize for."

The younger brother was dumbfounded, "What do you mean I don't need to apologize? I said a bunch of harsh things to you and Damian. Things that I didn't mean."

"Did you now?" Jason asked with a smirk, "You're going to tell me that you didn't mean it when you told me how it wasn't fair that Bruce gave _me_ more attention, despite that fact that I was a complete fucking jerk to you."

Tim was about to answer, but he was speechless. Of course, Tim didn't mean to lash out in such a vulgar way towards Jason, and even Damian for that matter. There were some things that he wish he didn't say, but there were other things he said that were actually true. In this case, Jason brought up the latter.

"I can't blame you for how you feel," Jason admitted. That answer was sort of a déjà vu from the conversation with Damian earlier today. "I guess the little demon brat and I were pretty fucked up, that's why daddy Bats always had to keep an eye on us. Thing is, he was so caught up with us that he most likely forgot about you. I don't blame you for feeling left out."

It felt good to know that Jason understood his position. Needless to say, the Red Hood himself had been in that position before.

"I still shouldn't have said some things," Tim commented, "Like when I said that I don't understand why Bruce likes you. I didn't mean that."

Jason gave another sarcastic smirk.

"Okay," Tim continued, "It may sounded like I meant it, and maybe I did, but I let my anger shaped my thoughts. I want to take back what I said."

Jason let out a small chuckle. "It's okay little bird. I guess I deserved it."

Tim spoke calmly, "No you don't."

"I do," Jason continued, "I was an asshole. I let jealousy take over me, and I took it all out on you. You were innocent, not to mention you were just trying to fulfill my role. I was the biggest dumbass ever for attacking you in the first place, and all you ever did was just trying to make me and Bruce proud."

Tim can't help but feel a little happy on the inside. It felt really comforting getting to hear this.

"So, you never truly hated me?" Tim asked specifically.

"Oh I did," Jason answered with his typical smirk, and after seeing Tim's disheartened facial expression, he added, "But definitely not anymore."

This allowed the seventeen year-old to smile.

"I'm not gonna lie," Jason continued, "I wish I was as lucky as you."

"Me, lucky?" Tim surprisingly spoke, "You're the one who's cool here. You're a complete badass. You're like a legend that I can't live up to."

Jason chuckled lightly, "Come on little bird, give yourself some credit too, but that's not what I was aiming at."

Tim lifted an eyebrow, prompting Jason to continue his claim.

"You grew up with loving parents, and you were pretty much the perfect child. Now, you're living in a mansion, and your pretty much the godson of a billionaire playboy, and you still get to see your own parents. You have two dads! The only father I ever had was a shitty one who was never around when I was a kid."

"I'm not perfect Jason, and you also have a family. You have Bruce, and us for that matter," Tim added, "And Bruce is far from a shitty father, even if I made him out to be for the past weeks."

Tim definitely caught him there. Jason had been running away from all his problems, which included the people he loved. In reality, they just wanted to help him. He can't change what happened to him and Bruce in the past, but what will never change is the fact that Jason is practically a son to Bruce, just like the other three. Moreover, the other three were brothers to him as well. Jason should be lucky he has family that cares for him.

"Huh, I guess your right kiddo."

"You plan on coming home anytime soon?" Tim asked.

Jason would say _I don't know_ , but he's not in the mood to crush Tim's spirits, especially since he just gained them. What's important now is that Tim's mood has been lifted. He's back to his casual self, and that's what truly matters at the moment.

"Someday, little bird. I plan on it." That was not a lie for sure.

Tim walked over and gave Jason a hug. The older brother was surprised, but hugged back regardless.

"I missed you, bro," Tim told him.

 _Bro..._

When was the last time he was called that? And yet, it sounded quite settling.

"Missed you too little bro."

And it also felt great to say it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

 **Key Character(s): Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne**

* * *

When Tim walked into to the kitchen, he smelled the sweet aroma of pancakes, sausages and eggs. Nothing beats Alfred's cooking, although he will admit that his waffles aren't exactly the greatest thing on the planet. Thankfully, today's breakfast choice was pancakes.

After going through an emotional turmoil for quite awhile, getting the chance to make amends with his brothers made him feel a lot better. After all, too much negative energy is unhealthy, so it was great that he finally allowed himself the chance to smile every now and then.

"Good morning, Master Tim," Alfred spoke in his casual, professional demeanor.

"Morning Alfred," Tim replied as he sat in front of his meal.

Alfred came over and poured syrup all over his pancakes before he could grab a bite. The thing that surprises Tim is that Alfred was always a hundred percent punctual when it comes to his job as a butler. Of course, every butler should work to his or her potential, but Alfred was a member of the family. He's not just a butler; He is family, and he was rightfully cherished.

"Thank you, Alfred," Tim spoke as Alfred walked back to the counter.

The butler was quite surprised. Though he does receive a rare gratitude every now and then, Tim's acknowledgement seemed to have a type of sincerity that he had never heard before. It was like there was much more behind that simple 'thank you,' and Alfred didn't have to be the Batman to notice it. Heck, the Batman probably wouldn't even notice it himself.

"What?" Tim questioned when Alfred gave him a look, "Just wanted to say thanks."

In return, Alfred gave him a soft smile. "Quite the noble one, aren't we Master Tim?"

Alfred has done so much for everyone in this household. He truly is the guardian and protector of those who live in Wayne Manor, and he acknowledges everybody as well.

"Hopefully Bruce feels the same."

It was a soft slip, and Alfred caught it.

"Of course he does, Master Tim."

The seventeen-year old smiled at the butler, but more of a faded smile. He nodded his head as he grabbed his fork and knife and prepared to eat. A good breakfast was just what he needed to start the day off correctly.

As the butler went on and continued cleaning up in the kitchen, he thought of Tim's comment. Come to think of it, Tim hasn't really been so talkative for the past month. Similar to Dick, Tim always had a positive vibe that can put people in a good mood. It was now that he realized that he hasn't heard that much from Tim lately, aside from running into him every now and then and a few greetings here and there. Alfred had assumed that the young man was busy with whatever workload he may have.

Now, he seems to be in a bit of a brighter mood, but he can still sense some sort of bother within the seventeen-year-old.

"Everything okay, young sir?"

Tim let out a small sigh before answering, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I'm okay though, just had to take some time to get over it."

"Ah, going through a **phase** I see," the butler commented.

"Yeah," Tim silently spoke, "I guess so."

Though he may not know in complete detail about the "phase" that Tim went through, Alfred can ensure that there is one solution that can help the young man.

"Master Bruce is in his office filling out some paperwork. It will take him quite awhile, I assume. You should pay him a visit after you finish your meal."

Tim paused. He should have known that mentioning Bruce's name in this particular scenario would lead Alfred to make an assumption. Nonetheless, the butler still had a good idea. Tim never really got the chance to talk with Bruce, so he might as well at least say hi.

"Yeah, I guess I will."

* * *

The doors to the office were open, and there was Bruce sitting behind his large desk with a pen on his ear and his eyes focused on a particular set of files. This is the Batman, and yet here he is looking like a typical, working man. Though it was quite ironic, the scene looked very settling. Bruce living a normal life would not be a problem at all.

"Hey Bruce," Tim spoke somewhat cautiously.

Bruce caught sight of him, and then continued back to his paperwork.

"Hello Tim."

Tim started to feel a little heartache again. Here he was, giving him less attention as opposed to a stack of papers. It is understandable that he is busy, but he wishes that his 'father' would acknowledge him sometimes.

"How's it going?" Tim asked, hoping for some sort of conversation to spring out of this.

"Busy," the man said simply.

Again, no acknowledgement. Maybe now is the wrong time. Question is, when will there be a right time?

"Alright, talk to you later then."

It was now when Bruce realized a specific shift in tone.

"Wait," the man spoke before the teenager can leave the room.

Tim halted when he heard the man speak. At least now, Bruce seems he is about to start some sort of conversation.

"What is going on, Tim?"

The teenager felt a chill run down his spine. Bruce seemed serious with his question. Had he known all along or something?

"Has Damian or Jason said anything?" Tim asked nervously, yet curiously.

Bruce was confused. "No. Why?"

"Oh." Of course, Bruce can sense any sort of bother on someone's face. Tim's facial expression probably gave it away. "Never mind then," Tim said as he turned his back towards Bruce and began to walk out again.

"Tim," Bruce spoke sternly. Calling his name was more of a demand this time.

As for Tim, he slowly turned around and walked back in, closing the office doors this time.

"Talk," Bruce demanded.

Tim took a deep breath. It was time to say what had been on his mind all these weeks. He trusted his brothers that they wouldn't tell Bruce a thing, and they didn't. So now it is time for Tim to speak.

"Can I ask you something Bruce?"

"Go right ahead," Bruce simply told him.

"When you took me in as Robin, did you only do that just because you had no choice?"

Though it was hard to tell, Bruce was quite surprised. Where did that question come from?

"I took you in because I knew you were fit for the job," Bruce answered.

"But you still had to take me in regardless, right? Because of my actions, my parents almost got killed, and you took me in because I had nowhere else to go and you had to keep my parents safe, correct?"

Bruce continued to be surprised from Tim's questions.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"So ever since you took me in, what did you see me as? A kid you're just protecting?" Tim asked punctually.

"No."

"A tech geek that could be useful to have?"

"No."

"A worthless sidekick?" His voice began to crack a little bit.

"No."

"Then what am I to you Bruce?" The teenager choked out, "What am I?"

"My son," Bruce answered in a completely honest manner.

Tim looked at Bruce straight in the eyes, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Bruce stood up from his chair and began walking to towards the seventeen-year-old.

"No matter what reason that got you under my care, even if it was unexpected, you became a son to me. That's all that matters to me."

Suddenly, Tim let the tears fall out and he ran right into Bruce's arms. He hugged him as tight as he could, for he had never had this experience in the longest time.

"What's wrong Tim?" Bruce asked as he encased his own arms around his son.

"For a long time, I thought everyone didn't care about me, especially you," Tim choked out, "You seemed so focus on Jason and Damian, and Dick was always there by your side. I felt so brushed off and neglected. I even took it all out on Jason and Damian, and I said some cruel things too. But really, I just wanted to be part of the family again. I just wanted to be close to you again, and I haven't felt that in forever."

And finally, guilt took over Bruce.

"Tim, I am so sorry," Bruce told him sorrowfully. He felt like a lousy father. It is no fair that Bruce paid more attention to his other sons more than him. "My boy."

It felt so comforting to hear that from Bruce. Tim supposes that he should have spoken to Bruce this whole time. Instead, he kept all his emotions bottled up, and that was a mistake. Nonetheless, he's glad the he is welcomed back into Bruce's embrace.

Pulling back to arm's length, Tim told him, "I knew you were focused on maintaining a good relationship with Damian and Jason. I understand that. I guess I just felt a little hurt and jealous when you and everyone else seemed to have little time with me."

"That doesn't excuse me or anyone else for that matter," Bruce commented firmly, "You are a part of this family, and you deserve to be treated as such."

With the tears falling out of his eyes a little bit more, Tim smiled, "I already talked about this with the other three. I'm just glad I got to talk about this with you. I missed you Bruce. I barely get the chance to see my own parents no more, and I missed having someone to lean on."

Bruce smiled, and it was a rare, yet comforting sight, to see him giving a sincere smile.

Placing both his hands on Tim's shoulders, Bruce told him, "Though I know you have your own father, you are still a son to me. You come to me whenever you need to, for any reason what so ever. You got it?"

Tim smiled, and shoved himself back into Bruce's arms.

"Got it."

* * *

Tim sat in the family room watching TV. There was really nothing to do for the night. Bruce and Damian are out on a mission after Dick called them for a supposed emergency. Tim was curious to know, but figured it was best to not bother him.

After all, he is finally on good terms with everyone. Talking with his brothers surely made him feel better, but it was his conversation with Bruce that was the final icing on the cake.

He felt acknowledged. He felt wanted. He felt loved.

He was assured.

And most importantly, he felt like part of the family again. That's all he wanted to be sure of.

"Master Tim?"

Tim turned around to see Alfred walking in.

"Go get ready," the butler told him politely.

"For what?" Tim asked curiously.

"There's suspicious activity going on in East Gotham. Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin are all waiting for you."

Tim's face began to light up. "They're all waiting… for me?"

Alfred smiled, "Master Bruce stated that he is not going to start the mission until you arrive, Master Tim. Your brothers also agree."

And with that, Tim cheerfully got up from the couch and rushed to get his suit.

Because Red Robin was needed.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end! Boy, it was hard trying to mix pre-new 52 and new 52 elements together. Hope I didn't confuse anyone. Though the new 52 seemed to have erased the close father-son relationship that Tim and Bruce established, I tried to refurbish that in this fic (which has more of a new-52 background). After all, a godfather is still a father, right?** **Moreover, in the new 52, all the Robins still refer to each other as brothers for the most part, so I still like to think they are ALL Bruce's sons regardless.**

 **Hope you guys liked this story, and much thanks for the reviews and the favs!**

 **(Now, I eagerly await Batman v Superman in just a few more days!)**


End file.
